Never Knowing When You'll Fall In Love
by Kuro-Rosa-Koi
Summary: may or may not be a one shot. rated m for language. do not own anime or Kashya/chase. sister owns Kashya and Chase.


Never Knowing When You'll Fall In Love

Ciel: So, why are you skipping most of the episodes?

Sebastian: Because she wants to, Young Master.

Me: Yes, I do. Now shut the fuck up. Ok, I only own my OC's, not Black

Butler. Also, I will be using my sister's characters Kanya and Chase Zean.

Kanya sighed as she was yet again stopped from killing the man who had escaped her grasp for the 5th time. She spun around and glared at her elder brother, Chase. "Why am I never allowed to kill the people who are fucking asking for it? God damn it Chase, stop getting in the fucking way." Kanya snarled at her brother and turned into her pure black phoenix form, then flew off.

Chase sighed, then turned into his pure white phoenix form and flew after her, mainly to make sure that she did not get into any trouble. Sadly, that wasn't happening anytime soon, since a gunshot suddenly went off and hit his younger twin's wing. Alarmed, he flew down after her, just as she crashed to the ground in front of a mansion on the outskirts of London. Kanya transformed back into her human form, clothed, just as Chase landed, then he turned back into his human form, clothed, too.

"Kanya! Are you alright? FUCK! Who the fucking hell did that?" Chase asked his sister just as she passed out. Chase looked up, when a young boy of about 12 years old came out of the mansion and looked at them. The boy blinked then called for his butler to help them inside. Once they were both inside, Chase noticed that the boy was actually a demon, a Cat Demon to be exact.

"Sorry about my appearance. I was turned into a Cat Demon when I was twelve. You're not entirely human either, are you? Oh, before I forget, my name is Ciel Phantomhive, and my butler is Sebastian Michaelis. He's a Raven Demon." Ciel said to Chase. "Oh. My name is Chase Zean, and this is my younger sister, Kanya Zean. Also, you're right. We aren't human at all. We're Vampire/Wolf/Phoenixes. Her phoenix form is pure black, while mine is pure white, and because of this I'm her caretaker in a way. Oh, and also, if she becomes sadistic, just ignore her and come get me, because that's when she'll probably go off to try to kill others." Ciel nodded and sent Sebastian to show Chase to a room that his and his little sister could stay in while they stayed there. Putting his sister into the bed on the right side of the room, he got into the other bed and fell asleep. Hopefully, he would wake up before her.

The next morning, Kanya woke up and saw that her arm was bandaged. She also noticed that she was in some kind of mansion. She growled softly, since she didn't like not knowing where she was. Getting up, the silver-haired 2000-year-old went to the door, but also noticed that her brother had changed her clothes to a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt. She walked out of the room and after looking around for a while she found her brother.

"Where the fucking hell are we, Chase?" Kanya asked the other silver-haired person in the room. She noticed that there was also a hot looking black-haired, red-eyed Raven Demon, along with a Midnight blue-haired, blue-eyed Cat Demon. "Oh, you're awake Kanya. The Raven Demon is Sebastian Michaelis and the Cat Demon is Ciel Phantomhive. They're letting us stay here, so please behave." the older of the twins said to his younger twin. Kanya nodded, she did not like having to behave, but she thought that if she behaved, then that Raven Demon might give her a chance. Mind you, her version of behaving was waiting about a week in between tries of trying to kill that man she had been wanting to kill for awhile now.

She sat down in a chair beside Chase and grinned at Sebastian. "So, why is an older Demon listening to a younger Demon?" she asked. "Because he and I have a Covenant, that apparently was fulfilled, but then I lost my memory and awhile later, I was kidnapped by an Arachnid Demon. I was then forced to share a body with a guy named Alois, but then he made a different contract, was taken out of my body, then I was turned into a Cat Demon and well, the Covenant was never fulfilled, so he and I are bound for eternity." Ciel answered. Kanya grinned, then walked out of the room.

Three years went by quickly for the Phantomhive household and Kanya Zean had lost some of her old personality as she fell in love with Sebastian Michaelis. Her brother, Chase Zean had fallen for the Cat Demon, or Kitten Demon as Kanya called him, and they were in Ciel's room. They were probably having sex, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be able to tell Sebastian how she felt, and get into a relationship with him. She was actually going to tell him right now.

Walking up to his bedroom, she knocked on the door, and blushed, when she saw that he had nothing on but a pair of pants. "Umm, Sebastian? Can I talk to you about something?" Kanya asked. Sebastian nodded and motioned for her to come on in. He went to his dresser then put on a shirt. He then asked, "So, what did you want to talk about Miss Zean?" "Please, just call me Kanya." "As you wish, Kanya." "Thanks. Anyways, I wanted to tell you, that over these past 3 years, I have been falling for you, deeper and deeper. But, if you don't feel the same way, then just tell me now." She murmured, and for once in her life, she was close to tears, just at the thought of being rejected. She gasped when she felt a pair of arms go around her. "Finally. I couldn't bear to reject you, because then I would be lying about how I felt about you, and I just can't do that, Kanya. I love you too much to reject you. I love you because of your personality, temper, looks, and most of all, just plain YOU." Sebastian said as he hugged her. The black-haired male, then tipped her chin back and kissed her smack dab on the lips. Kanya moaned softly then broke the kiss.

The next day, they both told Chase and Ciel. " 'Bout damned time you 2 got to-fuckin'-gether. I was being driven insane, just watching you two mope around." Chase growled softly. Ciel nodded in agreement and the new couple just shook their heads, they should've known.

18 years later, a miracle happened, Kanya somehow became fertile, and got pregnant with twins. She and Sebastian yet again told the others, and both of the other males paled. Kanya snickered and thought, _Maybe this isn't so bad. I've never been happier in my entire life. I'm kinda glad I got shot now._

Ok, so I basically came up with this as a thought. If you're just going to review in a hurtful way, then please leave and do not review. Any others, please review KINDLY.


End file.
